


X-mal

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [25]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Quintuple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „X-mal habe ich dir das schon gesagt, Boerne! X-mal!“Quintuple Drabble zum WortX-mal.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080024
Kudos: 14





	X-mal

„X-mal habe ich dir das schon gesagt, Boerne! X-mal!“ Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf seinem Schatz einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich zur Abwechslung mal nicht einmischen sollst, meine ich das auch so!“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Boerne senkte den Blick, offensichtlich schuldbewusst. „Und ich habe mir ja auch schon x-mal vorgenommen, auf dich zu hören, ehrlich, Frank, aber ...“

„Ja? Aber?“

„Ich befürchte, ich kann eben einfach nicht anders.“

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen. „Ich weiß.“ Klar wusste er das!

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“ Boerne trat langsam einen Schritt näher. „Darf ich vielleicht ...“

„Komm schon her.“ Er öffnete seine Arme für Boerne, und der setzte sich rücklings auf seinen Schoss.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Boerne lehnte die Stirn gegen seine. „Frank?“

„Hm?“ 

„Ich habe dir schon x-mal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe.“

„Och nö, was wird _das_ denn jetzt?“

„Und ich kann es dir nicht oft genug sagen.“

„Mann, Boerne, ich ...“ 

„Ich liebe dich.“

Also, wenn Boerne ernsthaft dachte, dass er es auf diese Weise schaffen würde, dass seine Wut verrauschte, dann ... dachte er leider verdammt richtig. Ein weiterer Seufzer. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Boerne lächelte ihn warm und auch ein bisschen verschmitzt an. „Dein Vater kommt uns erst in einer guten Stunde besuchen.“

„Ja, wir haben noch etwas Zeit.“ Den Tisch hatten sie ja schon gedeckt, und der Kuchen war auch bereits fertig gebacken. Nur noch der Kaffee musste später gekocht werden.

„Und _wie_ wollen wir diese Zeit nutzen?“

Sie küssten sich zärtlich, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Boerne zog ihm den Pullover aus. „X-mal habe ich das schon gesehen.“ Boerne deutete auf seinen Oberkörper. „Und ich werde mich niemals daran satt sehen. Niemals.“

„Mann, Boerne, heute machst du aber einen auf Oberromantiker.“ Seine Wangen glühten etwas.

„Schlimm?“

„Nein.“

„Gut.“ Boerne beugte sich vor, platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner rechten Brust und fing an, seine Brustwarzen zu necken, leckte und saugte abwechselnd an ihnen.

„Will auch“, stöhnte er und knöpfte mit fahrigen Händen Boernes Hemd auf. Ganz kurz hielt er inne und guckte nur. Dieser Anblick verschlug ihm beinahe den Atem, auch nach dem x-ten Mal noch. Nein, auch er würde sich niemals annähernd daran sattsehen. Er begann ebenfalls zu necken, fuhr und streichelte mit seinen Fingern über Boernes harte Brustwarzen.

Sie öffneten gegenseitig ihre Hosen, und ihre Hände schlossen sich gleichzeitig um die Erektion des jeweils anderen. 

Seine Finger bewegten sich schnell und hart auf und ab, und Boerne kam vor ihm.

Boerne sah immer so unglaublich schön aus, wenn er kam, auch diesmal wieder, seine Augen waren für einen Moment geschlossen, sein Mund war halb geöffnet. „Frank“, seufzte er leise.

Auch daran würde er sich nie sattsehen und satthören, dachte er, ehe auch er seinen Orgasmus erreichte.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns nochmal umziehen, bevor unser Besuch auftaucht.“ Boerne räusperte sich. 

„ _Das_ glaube ich allerdings auch.“ 

Sie lächelten sich an und tauschten noch einen Kuss aus, dann standen sie auf und verschwanden zusammen ins Bad.


End file.
